


Micah bell cumming in you.

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: Micah finds you naked and only wearing his shirt and he decides to punish you.Note: bad spelling.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Micah bell cumming in you.

You're sitting on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts. Your cock is straining against the fabric leaving a dark spot of precum just from the thought of what he's gonna do. 

He might tie you up, edge you, fuck you so hard that your seeing spots and you can't walk properly for a few hours. He might make you suffer by tying you and smoking a cigarette slowly and letting you squirm, he might press a boot against your cock as you suck him off. You blush and almost cum at the thoughts raging in your head.

You hear him arrive and tell Arthur to fuck off as he storms to his tent. He whips the tent flaps open only for his angry demeanour to change to confusion then to lust. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little bitch wearing my shirt and getting it all messy. Hmm?"

"Ye-yes Micah. All for you and only for you."

"That's what I like to hear you messy whore. Getting all hard and leaking for your master. Isn't that right?" He says before he kisses you hard and moving down to your neck and biting making bruises form at the top of your skin. He then moves down your chest undoing the buttons, being careful for once because it's his own shirt. He licks a long stripe up your collarbone and neck. He takes the shirt off and looks at your cock and rests his hands on your shoulders.

"Look at you. Coming undone just for me. Like the floozy you are. Your gonna be cumming all over my cock so many times tonight. And your not gonna stop until I say so. Isn't that right."

"Ughhh yes yes Micah. I'm yours. All yours. Please fuck me. I need it!"

"Good boy. Of course, you need your master’s cock."

He takes his clothes off. He’s already hard and he’s stroking himself. He walks over to his bedside table and grabs the lube. 

“On your hands and knees for you master, tramp."

You do as you're told. You go on the bed and go on your hands and knees, your ass up in the air. You hear him put lube on his fingers and he circles one lubed finger around your entrance. He pushes it in and you groan. He fingers you fast and hard making you moan.

"You like being fingered when you know people can hear you? You're such a whore for me. Bending over and letting me have my way with you. God you're so easy."

You moan loudly as you feel him do a come hither motion against your prostate. You feel the pressure building up and you warn micah. 

"I'm - I'm gonna cum. Fuck. I don't wanna yet."  
He stops. And you whine. 

"You're gonna cum when I say so. Alright?"  
"Yes sir."

He starts fingering you again and he jerks you off with more lube. You feel your balls tighten and you groan a loud and deep groan. Your spunk his the bed underneath you. Much doesn't stop. He keeps going until you shudder. He pulls his finger out and lubes his cock up. He pushes his cock inside you. When he bottoms out he lets you get used to it. After 15 seconds he thrusts onto you. You're still terribly overstimed so there a little bit of hurt. You thrust back as micah thrusts forward. He groans for the first time and slaps your ass. You moan and go on your elbows. When he fucks you this time his cock hits your prostate. You feel the same pressure come back again.   
"Micah. I'm so close."

"Are you? Yeah you like this cock don't you slut? You like it so much you're gonna cum again. I'm gonna fill you up soon. You're gonna take all of my seed like the slut you are."

"Aaah micah. Fuck. Fill me up. I'm yours. Pleeeease!"

Then your second orgasm hits you like a thousand volts of electricity. You nerve feel like they're on fire. You cock jolts again and more of you spunk hits the bed. There's less of it but you feel amazing. Micah stop thrusting and you can feel him fill you up. He leans down and turns you back do he can kiss you. He pulls out and watches his seed flow out of your ass. 

He grabs a rag and cleans the bed and you up. He gets up and grabs some water from his bag and gives it to you and also a blanket. He puts the blanket on you while you turn onto your back and drink the water. He gets into bed with you and pulls you close so you're against his chest. 

"Thanks for that doll. I'll buy you whatever you want tomorrow. OK? "  
"That sounds good. My back and ass hurts."

He rubs the small of your back and kisses your head.

Arthur walks into the tent.   
"Can you guys fuck somewhere else please. You're lucky the girls, some of the men and jack are out in town"

"Fuck off Morgan!" You both say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My tumblr is @thekingofthegoats


End file.
